


I Can't Lose You

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Little sister reader, Multi, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Sweet, Winchester Family Fluff (Supernatural), feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Sam and Dean are your idiot older brothers. Dean gets badly hurt on a hunt one day, and after scaring you half-to-death, he wakes up and reassures you that everything will always be okay.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received! The request was: The reader is Dean and Sam's little sister and is afraid of losing Dean after a hunt where he gets hurt a lot, and Dean comforts her.  
> I have never written anything like this before, where the reader is a Winchester, but I liked how it turned out! Enjoy!

You jumped up from the chair you were sitting in in the war room as you heard the bunker door screech open. In came your brothers, your stupid, dumbass, older brothers, who insisted that you stay at the bunker and rest while they go out on a quick “brother hunt”. Of course, this plan ended just as badly as you had predicted it would; with one of them hurt. That brother ended up being Dean, who was currently being dragged through the bunker door by Sam who was holding him up with his left arm wrapped around Deans back, Sam’s right hand holding on to Dean’s as it was clinging around Sam’s neck for dear life. You had been warned about this; Sam had sent you a text about an hour ago saying that Dean had been hurt, but you were not prepared for this scene.

“Is he okay!?” You asked, as you ran up the stairs to help Sam support the other half of Dean’s body. Your question was answered for you when you realized that Dean was knocked out cold. “Oh my God, what the hell happened?”

“There were too many of them,” Sam panted, as the two of you made your way slowly down the stairs, all 175 pounds of Dean on you and Sam’s shoulders.

“Too many of who?”

“Vamps,” Sam replied as you finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. “Let’s put him in the infirmary, then I’ll explain.”

“You two are a couple of idiots,” you said to Sam, as you sat at the foot of Dean’s bed, Sam sitting in a chair across from you.

“I know Y/N, we’re sorry.”

“Didn’t I tell you that this was going to happen? I remember telling you both that something like this was going to happen. But no, no one wants to listen to their little sister, who, by the way, is a smarter and better hunter than both of you dummies!”

Dean groaned and you looked to him hopefully, hoping that he’d be okay, that he was waking up. He wasn’t.

“Alright, Y/N, no need to get cocky,” Sam said in response to your claim.

“I’m not getting cocky! I have it in dad’s words that I’m the better hunter!”

“Yeah, dad only said that because you were his favorite,” Sam said with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, and I was his favorite because I didn’t run around doing stupid shit like, oh, I don’t know, going on random, unplanned, unprepared, spur-of-the-moment, “brothers only” hunts. And that’s why I’m gonna live longer, too. And I wouldn’t expect this from _you_ , Sam! You’re always the one telling Dean that he’s a dumbass, right alongside me, and something tells me that this was not _your_ idea! This was this idiot’s idea,” you continued as you tilted your head towards Dean, “and for some God-forsaken reason, you were dumb enough to agree to it.”

“You’re right, okay? He got to me. You know how he can get with his puppy dog eyes and his annoying, constant begging when he wants something. Anyway, do you want me to call Rowena? See if she can do anything?”

“Let’s wait it out for a little bit. It might just be a concussion.”

Sam nodded and stood up. “You hungry? I’m gonna make myself a sandwich and bring him some water in case he wakes up soon.”

“Yeah, I could eat, Sammy. Thank you,” you replied sweetly, giving him a soft smile that let him know that the two of you were good. He returned the gesture and left the room, leaving you alone with your oldest brother.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” you said under your breath as you watched Dean’s chest rise and fall. “Wake up.” You nudged his arm gently. No response. “Please wake up,” you pleaded. You loved both of your brothers equally, but you and Dean had a special bond. He had always been a little more protective over you, a little more careful with your feelings, a little more considerate, and you loved him for it. Of course, he teased you and got on your nerves like any other brother would, but he had the biggest soft spot for you and everyone knew it. You had the same spot for him, although you tended to keep yours under wraps. That’s why this was so hard for you; the way that you weren’t able do anything to help him, the way that you just had to watch him lie there on the bed and pray that he would keep breathing. You sighed as you tried to push all the worst-case scenarios to the back of your mind. What if he didn’t wake up? What if he broke something? What if he was internally bleeding? Where’s Cas when you need him? Maybe Sam should call Rowena… Then Dean groaned again and you perked up, your breath caught in your throat. Slowly, he opened his eyes and you let out a sigh of relief. “Oh my God, thank God,” you cried, as you leaned over to hug him. He groaned again and patted your back as he processed what was going on.

“What happened?” He croaked, looking around the infirmary.

“You’re an idiot, is what happened,” you replied, smiling at him. Nothing mattered except for the fact that he was okay,

“Last thing I remember was a pack of vamps running at me,” Dean groaned, as he tried to sit up in the bed. You pushed him back down.

“You need to rest. They knocked you out cold. You probably have a concussion,” you explained. “God, you’re such an idiot.”

“Why am I an idiot?”

“You scared the shit out of me, Dean. I told you not to go on that hunt without me.”

“Y/N, you’re smaller than me. You don’t offer much protection,” he chuckled. You rolled your eyes. He was joking and you knew it. You’ve saved his life more times than either of you could count.

“Yeah, whatever. That was stupid and you know it. What possessed you to go on a spur-of-the-moment hunt? You were totally unprepared! You could have died, Dean!” You exclaimed, your temper rising.

“Y/N, we both know I can’t stay dead for shit,” he replied with a soft smile. You took a deep breath. He was okay. He was okay, he was alive, he was joking around, he was himself. But you were still angry.

“Dean,” you warned, “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” he said simply, crinkles forming near his eyes as he gave you a reassuring look. You didn’t even notice the tear that had been trickling down your cheek until Dean wiped it away. “Hey, come here,” he whispered, as he sat up and opened his arms for a hug. You scooted over to him and let him wrap his arms around you. He embraced the back of your head with one of his hands as you rested your cheek on his chest and placed a quick kiss on the top of your head. “I’m sorry I scared you. You’re right, it was stupid,” he admitted.

“I can’t lose you,” you repeated, hugging him tighter. He winced in pain.

“Ouch, bruise!” He croaked, and you quickly loosened your grip.

“Sorry,” you muttered. “Not that you don’t deserve a little pain for being stupid.”

Dean chuckled, which sounded like a low rumble from where your ear was placed against your chest. “Hey, look at me.” You looked up at him, tears in your eyes. You almost never cried. “I promise I won’t do anything that stupid again, okay? I just needed to do _something_ … I was getting real bored, we had been sitting in the bunker for weeks. But I get that’s not an excuse. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, and you’re going to be sitting here for a few more weeks so you can recover,” you mumbled in a serious tone, wiping a tear away.

“I know. That’s punishment enough, so I need you to forgive me,” Dean sighed. You nodded.

“I do. I’m just… you know. You scared me.”

You rested your cheek on his chest again and listened to his heartbeat. He was alive. It was okay. “Y/N… I’m not going to die, okay? Not while you and Sammy are still breathing.”

“You can’t promise that,” you sighed.

“I can. I haven’t died yet, have I? Death friggin’ hates me, the amount of deals I’ve made with her,” he laughed. You smiled.

“Stop dying so much, then. Please. I never know when it’s gonna be final.”

“Knowing me, that’ll be never.”

“Hey, look who’s awake!” Sam exclaimed as he came back into the room with a tray of two sandwiches and three glasses of water. He placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the other side of you, so you were now squished between your older brothers. You stopped leaning into Dean’s chest and sat up to give Sam a hug too. “What’s this for? Is she okay?” He asked Dean; it was rare for you to show your brothers how much you really cared for them and it was catching them both a little off guard; especially Sam. He hugged you back tightly, resting his chin on the top of your head.

“She’s good she just… we’re idiots is all,” Dean smiled. You stood up and turned to face your brothers.

“And you always have been,” you said, grabbing a sandwich from the tray on the bedside table. “And you better not ever die on me, either,” you added aggressively, pointing to Sam. He put his hands up defensively.

“As long as the two of you are breathing, I won’t. I promise,” he chuckled. You took a bite of your sandwich.

“You can’t die on us either, Y/N,” Dean added, as he leaned over to grab the other sandwich on the tray. 

“Hey, that one’s mine!” Sam voiced, as he tried to slap Dean’s hand away.

“No, this one’s yours,” you said with disgust as you realized that the sandwich you were holding was dry and was mostly made with vegetables. “God, it’s like a salad wrapped in bread, you weirdo,” you teased, handing Sam his sandwich as you took a sip of water to try and get the taste of greens out of your mouth. Sam rolled his eyes. “That one’s mine, Dean, but you can have it,” you said, motioning to the remaining sandwich.

Dean gave Sam an offended look. “What?” Sam asked, his mouth full of his salad sandwich.

“You didn’t make me one?”

“I didn’t think you’d feel like eating!”

“You didn’t think – you didn’t think _I_ , Dean Winchester – would feel like eating?” Dean asked, disbelief in his voice.

“I see the vamps couldn’t knock the sarcasm out of you,” Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dean, you can have mine,” you repeated.

“Does it have bacon?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Mayo?”

“Yes. 

“Are you hungry?”

“I’ll get Sam to make me another one in a minute,” you smiled. “You need it more than I do right now.”

“Alright, if you’re offering,” he shrugged, grabbing the remaining sandwich off the tray. “But I mean it, Y/N, you can’t die on us either.”

“As long as the two of you are breathing, I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
